We're In Treble
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: Set senior year. Chloe and Aubrey return after missing the Bella's junior year finals, to find the all female group in disarray. Why? Because Beca Mitchell became a Treblemaker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm not sure on pairings. Review your ideas for pairings and I'll make the final call. This chapter is Chloe and Aubrey, but everyone else appears in the next one :). This chapter is so short, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chloe ran towards the Starbucks down the street from her apartment block. She kept running faster until she banged into a man. Looking up Chloe saw Mark, Aubrey's long term boyfriend.  
"Chloe, why are you running so quickly?" Mark asked in his gentle, yet masculine, voice. "You've got ten minutes before you need to meet Bree."  
Chloe shifted her weight onto the heels of her boots.  
"I know. I just can't wait to get back to Barden and see the Bellas (Beca)." She offered the muscular man a soft smile. "It's been three years. I really miss them, and with you and Bree. I'm just lonely, that's all."  
"Okay, well I'll see you in a minute." He smiled and replaced his earphones into his ears. "Though, no sex with freshmen. You're a woman, not a kid."  
"I won't." Chloe shouted as he hopped onto his Harley Davidson and rode off. Though she was kinda glad that Aubrey had said a flat no to riding the bike, after all. Why ride a bike when cars are safer? Pulling her red hair to one side of her head, Chloe made her way into Starbucks to see no queue. She walked up to the counter and smiled.

"How can I help you today?" The man behind the counter asked. Chloe could tell straight off he was in college.  
"Just a black coffee." Chloe answered in protocol.  
"With or without my number?"  
"I'm 24." She replied as she pulled her Starbucks gift card from her pocket.  
"Oh, well. Here's your drink." The boy's cheeks were burning red and Chloe couldn't help but laugh. She took her drink and walked out of the store, mentally face palming for not driving. She walked in and out of all the people standing on the side walk, she yelled at men who 'accidentally' felt her ass on the way past. Yep, a normal day for Chloe Beale, Dr. Chloe Beale.

Eventually she reached her building. She entered the code for the door and walked towards the lift, silently sipping her drink, she pressed the button for floor four and listened to the elevator music, which was always Eternal Flame. When the doors opened on the fourth floor she walked to her apartment, which was one of two. She smiled and unlocked the door, walking in she put her jacket on the hooks beside the door and her boots on the shoe rack. Chloe put her drink down and went into her room, checking that everything was packed for her and Aubrey's two week trip to Atlanta. They were leaving for the airport in two minutes. Chloe was just wondering where her best friend was. As soon as she'd sat down there was a knock on the door. Begrudgingly, Chloe stood up and answered it.

"Hey Ch-" Before Aubrey could even finish her sentence Chloe had pulled her into a hug. Chloe cherished the smell of her best friend's perfume, also taking a chance to smell the blonde's hair, which now fell down past her shoulders and almost 1/3 of the way down her back. Coconut. That smell would never get old. Chloe smiled and pulled out of the hug, looking into Aubrey's emerald green eyes, which glistened one hundred times brighter than when they were at college. "Let me try again. Hey Chlo."  
"Hey Bree! I'm almost done, let me get my bag." Chloe ran into the master bedroom and took the bag which was ready packed on her bed. She walked back out, the bag resting in her forearm. "Okay, let's go." She put her boots and jacket back on before she walked out of the door.  
"Chlo, your suitcase."  
"Right!"

Chloe grabbed her suitcase before walking out of the door again. She locked the door and skipped off down the hall.  
"I can't believe we missed the finals." Chloe whined.  
"I'm sorry about that Chlo, but being a doctor is hard work you knew that when you did your course." Aubrey pointed out as they walked into the elevator. The redhead stuck her tongue out and pressed the button for the ground floor. "What?"  
"And the fact that you happened to have a meeting about a possible English expansion didn't?"  
"Well, I didn't want to deprive the British of make up used by Cara Delvinge, did I?"  
"Yes, because every British girl and woman dreams of having make up worn by Harry Style's girlfriend." Chloe grinned.  
"Says the redhead who attempted to dye her hair blonde, but it went green." The blonde winked and walked out of the elevator.  
"That was Lucy's fault!" Chloe ran to catch up with her best friend. "She forgot the bleach." She climbed into the cab after placing her suitcase in the trunk.

"That's right Chlo, blame the hairdresser."  
"You did when you ended up with lowlights instead of highlights." Chloe crossed her arms.  
"But that was her fault!" Chloe couldn't contain her laughter as the cab pulled away from the kerb. "Blonde was a bit ambitious though, wasn't it?"  
"Not really, you pulled it off!"  
"This is my natural colour!"  
Chloe sent Aubrey a look. "Seriously? I clearly remember in seventh grade when you came in and your hair was blonde, instead of the light brown it was before."  
"My hair has always been blonde!"  
"Says who?"  
"Says my birth records!" Sticking her tongue out, Aubrey smirked.  
"That's not fair, hair gets darker!"  
"Mine didn't!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt the current conversation. But we're here." The cabby looked satisfied with the information he'd gained during the short ride.  
"Thanks." Chloe smiled and handed the man his money. She walked around to the trunk and took her suitcase out, Aubrey following suit. "Brunette."  
"Blonde."  
"Brunette."  
"Blonde."  
"Brunette!"  
"Blonde!" Chloe had her evidence, Aubrey was the most stubborn person in the world. "Always has been, always will be."  
"Yeah, because you dye it every two months or so." Chloe smiled sweetly and walked up to the luggage point for their flight. The lady in a uniform which resembled the Bellas looked at her, silently requesting she knew where Chloe was headed. "Atlanta." The lady nodded and Chloe put her suitcase on the scales.  
"I have pictures of when I was two. I was definitely blonde!" The lady's head shot up from behind the wall. "This is none of your concern." The head popped back behind the wall.  
"But, in sixth grade you had light brown hair."  
"No I didn't!" The lady cleared her throat. "Atlanta too." Aubrey put her suitcase onto the scales. They kept the same argument subject as they went through security. The border control raising their eyebrows at the fight, which was getting more personal.

"You were the nerd." Chloe shouted from the one side of the duty free shop.  
"You were, and still are, a sex toy." Aubrey shouted back.  
"I was not a sex toy!"  
"Tom, Jake, Donald, Ben. Do I need to continue?"  
"That's not fair! You set me up with them!" Chloe argued.  
"Yes, but it didn't turn out well."  
"Hey, you and Mark didn't get on swimmingly at first!" Chloe accused. "He was the second in command your dad hired in case you fucked up. You hated him. Now you have sex every Wednesday!"  
"That's not true!" Chloe turned around to see a very angry blonde in front of her. "We didn't make love yesterday!"  
"Yes, because you went out to dinner and then fell asleep as soon as you got home." Their arguement was once again interrupted. By a staff member's voice filtering out of the crackling intercom.

"Do we have a Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen for flight A27?"  
Both women fell silent.  
"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yo, okay. The majority of reviewers wanted Bechloe. So, Beca is an ass in this chapter. This only stays until Chloe comes to the rescue. I have no aim for this, just something's that come out of my brain. PLEASE ID LIKE PROMOTS FOR ONE SHOTS, AHY SHIP. Guests review the prompts otherwise can you PM me.**

* * *

Nearing the end of their flight, Aubrey tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

"Chloe. Chloe, you've got to wake up." Chloe groaned in her sleep and rolled back over. After trying numerous times to wake Chloe, Aubrey had to use her last resort. "Oh my god, is that Beca?" Chloe's eyes popped open and she leaped from her seat. The redhead glared at her friend who was in hysterics.

"Bitch." Chloe muttered.  
"But you love me!" Aubrey flashed her pearly whites.  
"Yeah, I do." Chloe caved and hugged her best friend. There was a beep coming from the planes speakers.

"We are about to arrive at our destination. Please re buckle your seat belts." The seat belt signed flashed on and Chloe turned her iPod off. The redhead couldn't wait to see Beca again. They'd been at Beca's sophomore finals were the Trebles beat the Bellas, only because they'd blown kisses to the judges. Well, that was what Chloe liked to think. Chloe glanced out of the window as they touched down, face palming inside her head for not bringing gum. "We have arrived, please claim any luggage that belongs to you. You are free to leave the aircraft." Chloe got up from her seat and took her bag from Aubrey.

They walked to the nearest exit and smiled at the flight assistant as they walked into the tunnel. When they were waiting for the luggage they couldn't help but mockingly do the dances to the Bella's old set list, making sure to actually remember their suitcases. A few little kids ran past them and Chloe smiled.  
"Okay, we better head to the hotel." Chloe nodded at her best friend's words. In her eyes, the sooner she saw the Bellas the sooner she and Beca could finish what they started three years before in the shower. She smiled to herself and got into a cab behind Aubrey, she smiled and plugged her seatbelt in.

"What's the bet they'll be doing something really sexual?" Aubrey asked.  
"Well, that depends how Stacie's doing. Doesn't it?" They both laughed until the cabbie pulled up outside a rather nice looking hotel. Chloe's smile grew (if that was even possible). "How did you find this?" The redhead asked as she climbed out of the cab.  
"I get travel allowance." Aubrey replied as if it was the most common thing in the world.  
"And going to Atlanta to see friends from college actually counts?"  
"I own the company, I don't really care what they say." Chloe shook her head and grabbed her suitcase from where the cabbie had left them on the sidewalk. They walked into the foyer and up to the front desk.

"Name?" The receptionist asked -albeit rudely.  
"Posen." Aubrey replied, already glaring daggers at the girl.  
"Yep, okay. Here are you keys. Don't lose them." Chloe raised an eyebrow at the black haired girl. Aubrey glared at the receptionist before they walked to the elevator.  
"Bitch." Aubrey muttered as she pressed the button for the second floor.  
"You don't even know her." Chloe testified.  
"I know she's a bitch." Chloe let a small chuckle escape her lips before they both exited the elevator. Chloe followed Aubrey to a room, after unlocking the door Aubrey motioned for Chloe to go inside. After setting eyes on the room, Chloe's jaw dropped. There was two queen-size beds, ensuite, small lounge area and a tv.  
"Bree. How did you afford this?" Chloe turned to her best friend who was smirking.  
"Well, my assistant crunched some numbers and provided I manage to sell to some of the students at Barden I'll make a profit of." Aubrey moved her fingers around in the air, as if she was doing sums. "Seventy four dollars and eighteen cents."  
"And you did that in your head?"

"Yes in my, naturally blonde, head." Chloe shook her head at the reference to their earlier fight before she walked over to the farthest bed and put her suitcase beside it. "We have two minutes before we need to leave for Barden, which is ten minutes in foot."  
"Nope. We're going now!" Chloe declared. The redhead took Aubrey's suitcase and put it beside the bed before she walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. "Race you to Barden!"  
"Chloe, that's not fair!"  
Chloe smirked and ran into the elevator. "Your fault for wearing heels!" Chloe pressed the button for the ground floor and thought about Beca. Sure, the brunette had kissed Jesse at the finals during her and Aubrey's senior year. But they had a bond. After all, she did see Beca naked. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and Chloe walked out, she smiled at the receptionist who was reading US Weekly before she walked out on to the street. She walked down the various streets she knew all too well, after 10 minutes and 27seconds she had ran onto the quad. She turned around and saw a smug Aubrey sitting on a bench.

"That's not possible!" Chloe tried to catch her breath. "I. I beat you."  
"No, you never said I had to walk." Chloe mentally face palmed. Of course.  
"Well, that's what I was implying." A few freshmen walked past them and waved. "Do you know them?"  
"Nope." Aubrey popped the p. "Nevermind we better head to see the Bellas."  
"Yep. I can't wait to see Bec- the Bellas." Chloe felt her cheeks grow warm.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Aubrey asked.  
"No-nothing." Chloe just walked in the direction of the gym where the Bellas rehearsed. When she got closer she heard the weirdest thing. Nothing. "Bree, there's something odd going on." She turned around and saw Aubrey holding some notes. "What the hell? We only just hot here!"  
"Eh." Placing the money into her coat pocket, Aubrey walked towards Chloe. "Hang on. We are at the right building, right?" Chloe glanced at a nearby tree.  
"Yep." She walked towards it and pointed at an engraving. "ICCA champions 2012. BM, AP, CB, FA, SC..." Chloe continued reading out the initials that were carved into the bark.  
"Okay." Aubrey walked up the steps and opened the door quietly. "Why the fuck aren't you doing cardio?!"

The Bellas all jumped from their seats, some even removing eye masks. Chloe ran into the auditorium.  
"Bec- where's Beca?" Fat Amy and Stacie fiddled with their thumbs. Chloe raised her voice. "WHERE IS BECA MITCHELL?"  
Jessica was pushed forward by Lily and Cynthia Rose. None of them wanting to meet the glares of their ex captains.  
"Well. She, um..."

* * *

"Beca fucking Mitchell!" The Treblemakers turned around in the hot tub to face Aubrey.  
"Hey Bree." Beca smiled. "How's life?"  
"Beca, you two faced bitch!" Chloe joined Aubrey in the glaring.  
"Woah, hey guys." Jesse winked at Aubrey.  
"Did you just wink at me?" Chloe tried to stop Aubrey before Jesse ended up with a black eye. "If you winked at me I'll-" Donald emerged from the kitchen holding a crate of beer.

"Drinks!" Donald shouted as he passed the beers around everyone in the hot tub. He turned to Chloe and Aubrey. "Want one?"  
"Why would we want drinks contaminated by an aca-traitor?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Beca, why are you a Treblemaker?"  
"Because I am." Beca replied as she took a swig from her bottle.  
"Rebecca Rosemary Mitchell. Why. Are. You. A. Treblemaker?" Chloe repeated.  
"The Bellas were a waste of my talent." Beca replied simply. "I realised how bad they were when we lost last year. AGAIN."  
"So you just decide to leave a group because you prefer another one?" Aubrey asked, clearly pissed off. "You took an oath!"  
"Which. If you remember correctly Bree, became aca-history when I got hold of the pitch pipe." Beca stated matter-of-factly, mimicking Aubrey's tone. The Trebles cheered and Beca smirked. "Oh, no alumni are allowed in the Treble house."


End file.
